1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, and a program recording medium suited for performing correction of isolated points with respect to an input image signal.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-034085, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a method of detecting a defective pixel based on pixel information of the same color and correcting the same is proposed for a method of detecting defects in a video signal. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-307079 discloses a method of detecting a defect of a pixel of interest using neighboring pixels of the same color. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-10274 discloses a method of extracting a color component from three adjacent pixels, and detecting and correcting the defect from the extent of difference in the diagonal direction.